1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoe insoles and, more particularly, is concerned with insoles for shoes having air circulation systems in order to reduce the odor of the shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe insole systems have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,963, dated Feb. 7, 1978, Fukuoka disclosed ventilated footwear comprising an outer sole having a hollow portion forming an air pumping chamber at its heel portion, a plurality of ventilation holes provided on an inner sole within the range of the air pumping chamber, a cushioning material having cells therein to contain air being spread over an upper surface of the inner sole on the heel part thereof, projections projecting from the outer sole forming cavities between the outer sole and the inner sole, the cavities functioning as an air chamber, a plurality of ventilation holes provided on the inner sole and ducts longitudinally provided between the inner sole and the outer sole so as to communicate the air pumping chamber and the cavities. When the weight of the wearer is applied to the heel part, the ventilation holes are closed and the cushioning material is depressed so as to forcibly send air from the chamber to the cavities through the ducts and when the weight of the wearer is applied to the front area of the shoe, the projections are depressed and deformed so as to force air into the inner part of the shoe through the ventilation holes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,981, dated Dec. 3, 1991, Jung disclosed a self-ventilating device for a shoe insole, which includes a heel chamber body having a spring disposed therein, an inlet valve having a plurality of sole aperture for communicating with a plurality of channels in the sole portion of the shoe insole, and a pair of outlet valves disposed in both side walls thereof for communicating to the atmosphere, whereby when each step is taken by the shoe user, a moisture and odor waste quantity of air is forced from the channels in the sole portion through the inlet valve to the heel chamber body when the pair of outlet valves are closed and expelled through the pair of outlet valves to the atmosphere automatically when the inlet valve is closed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,809, dated Apr. 15, 1997, Sessa disclosed a footwear sole assembly for providing air circulation around the foot and also providing improved resilient cushioning. The assembly includes an outsole and an insert suspended above the outsole in trampoline-like fashion to define an air chamber therebetween. As the wearer strides, the insert moves toward the outsole compressing the air contained in the air chamber and causing that air to flow onto the foot through the apertures in the insert. Preferably, the outsole defines a plurality of upwardly opening pockets, and the insert includes a plurality of downwardly extending pins aligned with the pockets. The flexing action of the insert also drives the pins down into the pockets where they are deformed to absorb the impact of the stride.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,013, dated May 5, 1998, Fay, Sr. disclosed a conventional shoe which comprises a shoe upper of continuous and uninterrupted material attached to an outer sole which has its shoe upper lined with an air-cooled, treatable shoe liner comprising an outer knit layer of hydrophilic material, an inner knit layer of hydrophobic material, and monofilament yarns of hydrophobic material extending between and interknitted with the outer and inner layers for maintaining an air chamber therebetween, such that moisture from the foot of the wearer is transmitted by the inner layer and the monofilament yarns through the air chamber and is absorbed by the outer layer and passes into the shoe upper to be dried by the outer air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,492, dated Aug. 5, 1980, Sandmeier disclosed a ventilating insole for use in a shoe in which the same includes an interior chamber for the forced flow of air unobstructed and uninterruptedly between the heel and toe portions thereof and through inlet and outlet openings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,110, dated Oct. 11, 1988, Shiang disclosed an insole-ventilating shoe which includes: an insole having an air pumping device formed on a rear portion of the insole having an air guide protruding upwardly to exchange fresh air outside the shoe vamp, and plural ventilating grooves with through holes formed on a front portion of the insole for circulating air from the pumping device in the insole and shoe for comforting a wearer's foot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,336, dated Aug. 10, 1976, Ahn disclosed a shoe having ventilating means for supplying fresh air to the interior of the shoe which has a base sole and an inner bottom sole defining between them an air distributing chamber and a space for accommodating an air supplying chamber to the rear of the air distributing chamber. The inner sole has an aperture therein between the air distributing chamber and the interior of the shoe for passing air from the air distributing chamber to the interior of the shoe. A collapsible resilient air supplying chamber is provided in the space for accommodating the air supplying chamber and having an air distributing conduit extending therefrom into the air distributing chamber and having an air intake conduit extending thereinto from outside of the shoe. Counterflow preventing valve means are provided in each conduit, and a rigid press member has a forward end anchored in one of the soles and has the rear end extending into the space for accommodating the air supplying chamber above the air supplying chamber. When a wearer in walking in the shoe raises the rear part of the shoe, the air supplying chamber is pressed against the press member for pumping the air supplying chamber into the air distributing chamber and thence into the interior of the shoe, and when the rear part of the shoe is lowered and the air supplying chamber regains its initial shape, fresh air is induced into the air supplying chamber through the air intake conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,946, dated Jan. 5, 1993, Tsai disclosed an insole which includes a heel portion defining a recess. A replaceable pneumatic buffer defining a first and a second tubular elements is received in the recess of the insole. A central tunnel communicating with the first tubular element defines a hole. A plurality of tunnels communicate the first tubular element with the second tubular element. When load is exerted on the buffer, the second tubular element abuts a surface of the shoe, thereby defining a chamber filled with air. When the load increases excessively, air is ventable through the hole of the central tunnel and further off the chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,277, dated Jul. 6, 1993, Sang Do disclosed a footwear sole which has a waterproof ventilation part secured in the midsole or the outsole, and a horseshoe-shaped shock-absorbing heel member secured in the heel portion of the sole part in which the waterproof and ventilation part is secured. The waterproof and ventilation part includes a buoyancy plate that blocks penetration of water into the sole during bad weather. The shock-absorbing heel member has opposite flanges with an empty space therebetween that insure very good shock-absorbing properties of the shock-absorbing heel member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,760, dated Apr. 25, 1995, Tse, et al., disclosed a shoe which is provided with an air pumping device capable of supplying fresh air from the ambient atmosphere into the interior of the shoe. The air pumping device is detachable from the shoe so that it can be cleaned to remove dirt or alien objects that may block the air flow path. The air pumping device is located beneath the forepart of a foot wearing the shoe. When the user makes a step forward, an air bag is compressed at the instant the forepart of the foot is bent to lift the heel off the ground, thereby generating an air pumping action. When the forepart of the foot stretches straight again, the air bag restores to its original shape, thereby generating an air sucking action. As the user keeps moving, the air pumping device will pump air successively from the ambient atmosphere into the interior of the shoe. The air flow direction may be reversed so as to pump air inside the shoe out to the ambient atmosphere.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,893, dated Dec. 20, 1983, Stephan disclosed a system for supplying air to the interior of a shoe, particularly of a skiing boot for Alpine skiing. The shoe or skiing boot comprises a shell and a gaiter, which is pivoted to the shell and pivotally movable in the longitudinal direction of the shoe. An air-handling device is mounted on the shell of the sole and is connected to actuating means. The latter is also connected to the gaiter and during a forward and rearward pivotal movement of the gaiter move up and down to impart a pumping motion to the air-handling device so that air is pumped into the interior of the shoe. The air inlet is preferably disposed near the sole of the shoe.
While these shoe insole devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.